Los días de una chica próxima a la muerte
by Nikodi
Summary: Con el tiempo de vida limitado que tienes ¿que podrías hacer? Mikan Yukihara vive este delirio diariamente. "Nee papa, ¿Quien esta ahí abajo?" pregunto una castaña a su padre. " Alguien tan importante para mi que si tu eres mi vida ella es mi corazón" contesto el con nostalgia " ¡Ya lo se¡ ¿es mama verdad?" Contesto alegremente ella " Si, ahora salúdala ¿si?" "Si, hola mama"...


**N: Hola chicos, este es mi primera traducción por lo que espero les guste.**

**K: Información.**

* * *

Yukihara Mikan- 18 años

Hyuga Natsume- 19 años

Imai Hotaru- 18 años

Ruka Nogi - 19 años.

Sumire, Koko, Yuu- 18 años

Anna, Nonoko, Kitsu- 19 años

Yukihara Tsubasa- 28 años

Harada Misaki- 28 años

Yukihara Rei- 38 años

Yukihara Nobara- 32 años

Imai Subaru- 35 años

Esposos Yukihara- 54 años

Esposos Hyuga- 44 años

* * *

**Los días de una chica próxima a la muerte**

**Día 1: Ceño.**

Estaba de buen humor hablando con mis amigas del colegio como todos los días luego de esperar 5 periodos e ir a casa, me separo de ellas y llego a mi casa pero al girar la perilla de la puerta empiezo a sentir el cuerpo pesado, subí a mi habitación y a los pocos minutos mi hermano entro.

"Vamos a cenar" me dijo.

" No tengo hambre" le respondí seria

" ¿Otra vez? se quejo " ¿porque no quieres comer?"

" Eso no es de tu incumbencia" respondí con mucha molestia y le cerré la puerta en la cara sin prestar atención a sus quejas.

¿Por qué debería yo preocuparme por eso? Él no es el que en mi lugar padeciendo lo mismo que yo ¿Por qué tengo que comer aquella cena estúpida de todos modos? mi buen humor se fue por el caño, me estoy muriendo ¿Por qué yo debería comer cuando esto solamente prolongaría mas mi sufrimiento?

Me acosté en la cama y quede observando el techo, mis músculos se relajaron y mis ojos se cerraron.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me desperté al escuchar el sonido de un motor de coche, apuesto a que mi hermano solamente a ido el trabajo.

Trate de levantarme pero me sentía pesada, poco después logre reincorporarme y observe el reloj _"8:40" _bajo lentamente las escaleras y noto que en la cocina hay una nota, 2 rebanadas de pan y un vaso de chocolate, tomo la nota de mi hermano y la leo.

_"Esta bien si usted no come la cena, PERO, solamente coma estas dos rebanadas del pan y el chocolate._

_P.S. Recuerda que me daré cuenta si no lo comes y le diré a nuestros padres... confía en mi._

_ATT: Onii-chan"_

Suspire, no me preocupa molestar a mi hermano pero no quiero preocupar a mis padres, quiero tirar lejos el pan y el chocolate pero estoy segura de que se enterara, sin mas remedio me como lentamente el pan y el chocolate. Una vez termine lave los platos y subí lentamente a mi habitación, tengo el cuerpo muy pesado, una vez toco la almohada cierro los ojos.

**¿Cuándo sera mi tiempo, me pregunto?**

**¿Por qué no puedo solamente cerrar los ojos y desaparecer ahora?**

**¿Cual es la idea de vivir una vida que detestas?**

**Quiero desaparecer pronto**

* * *

**DÍA 2: FRUSTACION**

Me levante temprano y me sentía mejor a comparación de ayer y me vestí para el colegio... estoy aburrida de tener siempre la misma rutina ¿porque no la puedo cambiar? estoy cansada de tener la misma mascara para ocultar mis sentimientos.

Todos los días uso la mascara para el colegio y ya me estoy cansando mucho por lo que no se cuanto mas pueda resistir. El colegio estuvo recargado hoy, proyectos aquí, asignación allí, prácticas aquí, no se cuanto aguantare este aburrimiento.

Ahora, tengo actividades del club.¿Por qué tenemos que tener los clubs cuando nadie quiere siquiera unirse a ellos?

Me alojé en el estadio con un cuaderno de bocetos en la mano, si, estoy en el club de arte y mi actividad es dibujar. Estaba esperando por un poco de inspiración, hasta que me di cuenta de un problema. Necesito buscar una inspiración pronto, si no; juro que voy a terminar dibujando guadañas y muertos. Tomé mi lápiz cuando sentí que la inspiración llegaba sobre mí.

"Yo no sabía que dibujaba horriblemente." Una voz detrás de mí habló sorprendiéndome a tal punto que casi tiro lo que llevaba encima pero reaccione a tiempo y no moví ni un musculo, poco después reconocí la voz.

"Natsume, usted me sobresaltó."Le dije estoicamente por reconocérselo.

"Con una cara como esa, hace que sea más difícil para mí creer que estés asustada."

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Le pregunté mientras ponía mi lápiz sobre el cuaderno y alzaba la vista para verlo.

"Vine aquí por ti." Él contestó. No pude adivinar si estaba bromeando o no, su respuesta me sorprendió pero no baje el rostro.

"¿ Por qué, realmente? " Pregunté con una frialdad muy grande que me hizo tener que lamentarlo si lo heria, pero no lo hiso.

" Yo estaba en el campo, y te vi pasar aquí sola y te seguí instintivamente. " Él esbozó una expresión confundida mientras decía la última palabra pero de inmediato le restó importancia.

" Usted no tenía que hacerlo. " Dije al ver como él comenzó a tomar asiento al lado mio.

"¿ Por qué usted esta siempre sola? ¿Estar sola es normal para usted? ¿Te gusta? " él preguntó por como si nada, pero como siempre su pregunta me cogió desprevenida y me puse nerviosa.

"¡ No no soy solitaria y - espera! ¿Qué? " Me paré y lo afronté. Él me miró con determinación, exigiéndome decir la verdad y sólo la verdad .

"¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy sola?" Pregunte a la vez que bajaba el rostro tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con subir y salir por mis ojos.

Puso sus manos en mi rostro y me hizo mirar directamente hacia él suyo.

"Yo siempre veo todo lo que haces aquí en el colegio. Tu sonrisa tiene cierta soledad en ella. Tus ojos dicen lo contrario de tu boca y a mi no me engañan." Mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse produciendo que viera todo borroso pero esta vez no reprimí las lágrimas y estas comenzaron a fluir por mis mejillas cada vez mas rápido.

"¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Que sabes tu de mi? " Me solté de su agarre pero las lagrimas nublaban todo.

"Tengo mis fuentes. Usted finalmente lloró, déjalo salir todo." Me sonrió y las lagrimas fluyeron mas de prisa, sin darme cuenta lo estaba abrazando mientras lloraba en su hombro, luego de muchos minutos las lagrimas dejaron de fluir y me separe de el, pero extrañaba sus brazos, ignore ese sentimiento.

"¿Te calmaste?" Me pregunto y yo asentí y le regale una de mis mejores sonrisas, esta vez sin tristeza o soledad en ella, solo agradecimiento.

"¿Vamos a tomar una bebida antes de que te deje en casa?"

"Usted no necesita dejarme en casa. Puedo ir por mí misma."

"¡No te vas sola!" Apenas escuche su voz firme me di cuenta de que no iba a cambiar de idea por lo que acepte y fuimos a la cafetería pedimos unas bebidas y me llevo a casa, el viaje se hiso en silencio, pero era un silencio agradable y cuando llegamos mi hermano me estaba esperando.

"¡Bienv¡- ¿eh? ¿hola?" Dijo y enarco una ceja pidiéndome una explicación, me encoji un poco ante su mirada.

"Yo."Natsume dijo ofreciendo su mano para un apretón.

"¿Son tus intenciones con mi hermanita limpias?" Preguntó mientras estrechaba la mano de Natsume pero no hablaban como amigos y eso me extraño un poco.

"Oh, yo no soy un pretendiente."

"Oh lástima." Mi hermano suspiró.

"¿Por qué se comportan como si los dos no se conocieran?" La pregunta salio de mi boca antes de poder retenerla pero no me contestaron.

"Mikan." Mi hermano dijo con sorpresa como si hubiera olvidado que yo estaba allí.

"Voy a estar dejándolos a solas." Natsume me dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a su coche. Mi hermano y yo vimos como su coche salió de nuestra puerta. Empezamos a caminar hacia la cocina en silencio y el me cogió de la mano como cuando eramos mas pequeños, diciéndome con ese contacto que me amaba.

"Está bien, de vez en cuando es bueno tratar a los conocidos como desconocidos, aparte de que era hora de ver a tu prometido con otra cara, lo sigo aprobando." Dijo para romper el incómodo silencio aunque eso solo sirvió para sonrojarme e incomodarme.

"Onii- chan!" Exclame disgustada.

"¿Qué? Me cae bien para emparejarse contigo. Usted es una bella chica de 18 y aún no tiene un novio, eso me pone triste y a mi hermano y padres también."

"Sabes bien por qué no puedo. Usted sabe que tengo cuatro semanas de vida, no aguanto romperle el corazón a alguien como puede que tu si hagas. Y ya estoy disponible." Dije tratando de sanjar la conversación que se me salia de las manos, no me enamorare de Natsume, pero ya lo empezaba... NO ¿que digo?

"Inevitable para otros, pero no para él, él es tu prometido " Lo fulmine con la mirada y juro que si estas mataran el ya estaría muerto.

"Bien, pero sólo porque usted tiene cuántos días de vida no significa que tengas que morir antes de que llegue ese día, disfruta." No dejé de lado mi penetrante mirada hasta que se sintió incómodo.

"¿Qué? Usted no quiere comer de nuevo ¿verdad?" Lo miré como diciendo: 'Usted ya sabe'. Él dio un gruñido de exasperación.

"Sólo tienes que comer un poco de pan, no le diré a nadie." Le sonreí y tomé dos panes de la placa. Fui a abrazar a mi hermano y corrí a mi habitación.

"Te estoy echando malcriando demasiado. Rei -nii seguro que me va a matar." Oí a mi hermano decir mientras corría. Llegué a mi habitación y me fui inmediatamente al baño para bañarme. Cambié mi pijama después de que me bañe y abrí mi portátil. Me desplacé a través de nuestro sitio de red social, vi un post de un tipo llamado Kitsu de nuestro curso aunque no sabría decirlo ya que no presto mucha atención a las clases, dijo:

"Vi a Natsume hablar con ella, incluso la llevó a su casa." Había un montón de gustos y yo leí los primeros comentarios.

"¿En serio? Estoy feliz por él." Por Yuu

"Él debe de perseguirla, amigo." Por Mochu

"Espectáculo interesante, amigo. Los vi también por el camino." Por Koko

"¿Es esta chica de la que el está hablando bastante?" Por Yuu

"Ella es esa, aunque dudo que lo sepa." Por Koko

"Chicos, acabo de hablar con ella y, además, es que no es su problema." Por Natsume

"¿No es nuestro problema? Es absolutamente nuestro ya que usted fue y se la llevó a su casa, cosa que normalmente no hace." Por Kitsu

"El gran Natsume Hyuuga, acompaño a una chica a su casa." Por Koko

"Eso es una gran cosa." Por Yuu. No he leído los otros, ya que ahora podría ser que condujo a otra chica después de que él me trajo a casa. Cerré mi portátil apagado y llore un poco, no se porque razón lo hice pero poco después mi cuerpo empezó a pesar y todo me dio vueltas, seguro que me dormí porque no me acuerdo de mas. La gente es tan ingenua, me parece que no puedo sentir que haya alguien con quien pueda morir a su lado. Se ríen alrededor mientras sabiendo que hay alguien que está atrapado en un rincón.

**Quiero desaparecer ahora. **

**No quiero mas de este mundo lleno de hipocresía y falsedad.**

* * *

**DÍA 3: DOLOR**

Me desperté e hice las cosas matutinas de la mañana, no quiero volver a ver a Natsume para que se burle de mi, aunque reconozco que me agrada su compañía no es mas que eso.

"¡Hey! ¿Has oído? Natsume Hyuuga fue visto conduciendo un chica a su casa ayer por la tarde ".

"¿Has visto su cara?"

"No, ella estaba mirando hacia abajo y la ventana del coche de Natsume esta polarizada."

"¿Qué? No puedo creerlo."

"Pero hubo muchos testigos." Ugh. ¿No puede esta gente hablar de algo más interesante que el chisme común? No tiene ningún sentido para mí.

"¿Has oído el chisme, Mikan?" Escuché mi infancia mejor amigo decir.

"Sí, por supuesto. Hotaru, imagino que es toda la charla de hoy." Yo le respondí.

"En toda la escuela se sabe y escucha."

"Que suerte. Hey Mikan, Hotaru, vamos a ir al estadio. Vamos a ver Natsume y su juego pandilla de fútbol." Otro de mis amigos dijo **( N: Creo que usted sabe quién dijo eso por lo que saltamos al estadio.)** Los otros dos siguieron mientras riendo. Puse los ojos en los tres de ellos.

"Sopórtalas, Mikan ellas te quieren de verdad." Miré a Hotaru que hizo el comentario. Tenía una cara de disgusto pero le creí y me relaje.

"Creo que esto debe ser demasiado, Hotaru." Éramos las únicos niñas en nuestro grupo de cinco personas que no alaban todo sobre Natsume y su pandilla. Bueno, Hotaru ya está en uso después de todo. En cuanto a mí, Natsume era sólo un chico que fue mi compañero de toda mi escuela secundaria y la vida de la escuela media. Un tipo que es bueno en todo y es el hijo del mayor rival de mi familia en el mundo económico. Pero eso es todo, y aún había mucho más que no quería admitir. Cuando llegamos al estadio, subimos las gradas y vimos los atletas como mis amigos chirriaron en todos como dicen "cool" acción cada niño hace. Vi Natsume y él miraba para arriba nuestra dirección y me miró con una expresión apacible durante dos segundos cortos. Hotaru, que estaba a mi lado, se dio cuenta de esta acción, por supuesto y no creo que la dejara pasar.

"Mikan Yukihara, acabas de tener un contacto visual corto con Hyuuga? no me lo puedo creer" Me sonroje y mi corazón latió rápidamente empece a negarlo con las manos y cuando encontré mi voz hable

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué tenía que verlo?"

"¿Oh enserio?" Ella levantó una ceja y me observo divertida mientras mi piel cambiaba drasticamente de color.

"¡Sí realmente y para que lo se ...¡" Me detuve a media frase debido a un dolor repentino en el pecho el mundo me dio vueltas y el calor repentinamente desapareció de mi rostro, dejándome con ansias de tener contacto con el otra vez.

"¿Mikan? ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Hotaru, la preocupación se notaba sobre su cara o eso creo ya que aun no lograba enfocar mi vista, cuando lo logre hable lo mas normal .

"Estoy bien." Me enderecé a mi misma para cubrir los signos de mi dolor. Miré hacia el campo y vi que Natsume estaba mirando a mi dirección. Él lo vio. Pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué lo estaba buscando? ¿Y eso que vi en sus ojos era preocupación? no me importa lo mas importante es largarme de este lugar

"Voy a comprarme una bebida, de repente tengo la boca seca." Le dije a Hotaru mientras me levantaba despacio.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" Pregunto con preocupación, sonreí para que dejara de preocuparse.

"No, gracias." Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para caminar erguida para no tener a una Hotaru sospechando de mi. Sentí un gran dolor en el pecho con cada paso que daba. Al llegar a una distancia en la que nadie me viera, me agache y unas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos por culpa del dolor. Llegué a la sala donde se encontraba la máquina expendedora, compré un jugo en lata para que de ese modo convencerme de que yo no estaría mintiendo a Hotaru antes. Antes de volver, me acurruqué en el sofá en el salón. Me senté por lo que parecieron ¿dos minutos? Yo no observe el tiempo transcurrido desde que estaba tratando con mi dolor en el pecho que empezaba a amainar.

"¿Qué estás tratando de enmascarar hasta ahora?" Casi golpeo a la voz y me sorprendió al ver Natsume detrás del sofá estaba sentado ahí observándome tranquilamente. Yo le respondí de la manera más normal posible en mi caso.

"Nada." Es evidente que estoy sufriendo pero no me importo, no quería mas hipocresía.

"No me mientas, Mikan."

"No lo estoy haciendo." Estoy mucho mejor y me siento mucho mejor. Me levanté de mi posición sentada de hacerle ver que estaba bien que yo no estaba mintiendo.

"¿Estas segura?". Él dijo con una mirada que es una mezcla de... ¿preocupación, tristeza y soledad? debo estar mal, al volver a verlo vi a Hotaru corriendo desde atrás de Natsume, seguido de mis otros tres amigos. Habían miradas preocupadas en sus rostros. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?

"NO YO ESTO...¡" No pude terminar la frase porque me atravesó una punzada de dolor de pecho que giro mi cuerpo entumecido. Me aferré a mi pecho cuando el dolor aumentó. Grité de dolor cuando me topé con una posición de rodillas junto al sofá. Natsume corrió hacia mí.

"Mikan! Mikan! ¿Qué pasa ?!" Pidió, pero yo estaba demasiado dolida para responderle y aparte mi voz y visión empezaban a fallar. Abrazó mi figura agazapada y pronto oí los pasos familiares de Hotaru cerca.

" ¡Mikan!" Hotaru corrió hacia nosotros y se arrodillo a mi lado, no la sentía, no sentía nada.

"Llama a la enfermera!" Dijo a uno de mis amigos mientras agarraba la mano de otra niña.

"Sumire, llame a una ambulancia. Que envíen a mi hermano." Hotaru ordenó y ella asintió.

"Estoy en eso." La chica dijo mientras marcaba en su teléfono. Hotaru puso su mano en mi hombro ya que Natsume tenía su mano envuelta alrededor de mí desde el lado. Grité de nuevo no entendía porque si no tenia voz y ahora Natsume estaba sosteniendo mi mano.

"Vas a estar bien, Mikan." Natsume coreó una y otra vez.

"Gracias por estar con ella, Hyuuga." Dijo Hotaru.

"Hn." Oí el sonido de lo que parecía ruedas en una cama de la enfermería. Mi visión comenzó a desdibujarse mas y yo trataba de decir algo. Un apretón de Natsume en mi mano me tensó.

"Natsume ..." fue lo último que dije cuando la inconsciencia me venció y la oscuridad me trago.

**Mi tiempo ha llegado?**

* * *

**DÍA 4: LA VERDAD (1)**

Me desperté con el sonido de un pitido que se me acercaba. Un tubo de oxígeno estaba conectado a mí. Miré a mi alrededor y vi a tres personas que se sientan en un sofá y una que se inclinan en la pared con los brazos sobre su pecho. Uno de ellos me miró, sintiendo como me movía.

"Está despierta." Declaró y por el sonido de la voz, fue Natsume. ¿Por qué está aquí? o mejor dicho ¿donde estoy?

"Mikan, mi bebé. Estás bien. Gracias a Dios." Fue mamá.

"Mikan baka." Fue Hotaru.

"Ya no me asustes Hermanita. Dormiste durante tanto tiempo." Era mi hermano.

"Deja de exagerar, Andou. Mikan dormía sólo por la tarde de ayer a las doce y media del día siguiente." Mamá comentó.

"Ella más o menos durmió durante doce a quince horas." Hotaru señaló. La puerta se abrió revelando mi padre y un médico. Noticia de última hora! Mi médico es el hermano de Hotaru, Subaru Imai.

"Mi única hija, me diste un susto de muerte." Dijo cuando Subaru cerró la puerta detrás de el.

"¿Papá Mamá? ¿Porque están aquí?" Yo pregunté.

"Bueno, después de escuchar lo que ocurrió a partir de Hotaru, llegamos tan rápido como nos sea posible." Mamá respondió.

"Nii- chan?" Pregunte mirándolo.

"Mis jefes están aquí. ¿Por qué no habría yo de estarlo?" Natsume estaba tranquilo todo el tiempo hasta que habló con un destello de dolor en sus ojos.

"Quiero la verdad." Intercambié una mirada con mis padres y Hotaru. Ellos asintieron inmediatamente.

"Deberías decirles, Mikan. Todo". Dijo papá pero eso me descoloco, no quería asustarlos.

"¿Qué quiere decir con todo? ¿Hay algo que yo no sé?" Preguntó Hotaru con una obvia frustración al no estar enterada de algo, tenia la misma mirada que Natsume.

"Creo que es mejor si Mikan va a decirlo." Papá dijo y él marcó el saco a mamá y a mi hermano de la habitación. Los tres entramos en un momento de incomodidad hasta que decidí dividirla.

"Lo siento Hotaru, Natsume. Lo siento por la mentira."

"¿Por qué no lo sueltas ya ?" Natsume dijo con irritación en su voz, me sentí mal en ese momento y baje el rostro para que no lo notaran.

"Estoy enferma del corazón... desde que era joven. Los ataques se volvieron peor cuando entre a la escuela secundaria."

"¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?" Preguntó Natsume asustado y triste. Yo sabía lo que quería decir. Abrí la boca para hablar cuando Hotaru habló.

"No digas nada por el estilo Hyuuga. Estoy seguro que vivirá muchos años." Aseguro asustada mi amiga, baje mas la cabeza y susurre lo bastante audible.

"Veintisiete días."

"Qué?" Preguntó Hotaru sorprendida por mi reciente afirmación.

"¿Cuanto tiempo dicen que he estado inconsciente?."

"La tarde del día anterior a mediodía y hoy hasta la mañana." Dijo Natsume.

"Bueno, sí. Tengo veintisiete días."

"Veintisiete ?! Mikan, no juegues conmigo. Nunca me dijeron tus días ya estaban contados. Mikan éramos amigos desde niñas y usted nunca dijo una palabra sobre esto!" Hotaru dijo mientras alzando la voz. Creo que esta es la primera vez que he oído a Hotaru levantar la voz.

"¿Cómo puede mantener un secreto?" Natsume dijo en voz baja con mucha rabia y dolor, ese tono me formo un nudo en el estomago.

"Discúlpeme?" Yo pregunté. Hable con el hace dos días a excepción de lo del matrimonio y ahora me está diciendo tonterías.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Hyuuga?" Preguntó Hotaru.

"He estado interesado en Mikan por mucho tiempo ahora. Desde que estábamos en la escuela media. Yo estaba tan feliz cuando me enteré del compromiso y ahora ella me sale con este juego." Lo miré por un momento hasta que Hotaru hizo una risa llena.

"¿Por qué te ríes, Imai / Hotaru?" Natsume y yo preguntamos al unísono. No he visto a Hotaru reír así desde que eramos pequeñas.

"¿Así que usted quiere decir que usted ha estado enamorado de mi mejor amigo durante seis años?" Hotaru se rió.

"El rey campus del campus enamorado de la solitaria reina. No puedo tener suficiente de esto."

"Hotaru? ¿Puedes dejarnos en privado un momento?" Yo pregunté.

"Claro. No quiero interrumpir la confesión del rey perrito." Hotaru se burló y volvió reírse, eso ya no me importaba, una de mis peores pesadillas se ha hecho realidad, que alguien me ame.

"Sólo salir, Imai." Natsume dijo molesto. Cuando Hotaru se fue, Natsume comenzó.

"Mikan, ¿qué piensa usted de mí?" Tomé su pregunta y empece a pensar. Miré hacia abajo al pensar en algo para responder a su pregunta. Yo estaba confundida. Yo no sabía qué responderle. Le miré y miré hacia otro lado casi de inmediato. Suspiré mientras recogía mis pensamientos. Tomó un montón de coraje de mirar a los ojos.

"No puedo responder a su pregunta todavía." Llegó mi respuesta contundente. Se quedó en silencio. Se puso de pie y me sonrió antes de irse, pero no era una de sus bellas sonrisas, esta estaba llena de tristeza. Miré por la ventana y Hotaru entro. Lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos. Esa mirada que me dio. Su sonrisa lo decía todo. Estaba herido. Yo había empujado lejos al único que yo le importaba. El único que se dio cuenta de mis emociones. Hotaru se acercaba y me miró a su manera.

"Eso fue rápido. ¿Qué hizo y Oí, baka, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó ella.

"Hotaru, ¿qué he hecho?"

**¿Qué he hecho?**

**¿Por qué lo empujo lejos?**

**¿Realmente no tengo una respuesta?**

* * *

DÍA 5: VERDAD (2)

Eran las once de la mañana y me fue dado de alta del hospital hace pocas horas. Me senté en la cama esperando a mi hermano. Puse mis audífonos y escuchaba música. Molesta porque la canción refleja mis sentimientos ahora. Me hizo sentir más culpa en mi interior. En realidad, tuve mi respuesta a todo lo largo. Todo lo que podía hacer era evadir, debí haberle dicho mis sentimientos soy una estúpida, lo herí por mi miedo.

"Hemos terminado. Vamos." Mi hermano vino a la habitación. Me quedé en la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de salir tomé un último vistazo a la habitación, la habitación en la que he rechazado el único ser al que yo le importaba. Me di cuenta de que las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos y parpadee para eliminarlas, no puedo llorar frente a mi hermano, no puedo.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Pregunto mi hermano con un rostro preocupado.

"No, no lo hay." Le respondí mientras me limpiaba una lágrima perdida en mi mejilla. Salimos de la habitación después y mi hermano me llevó a la escuela. Cuando llegué, las chicas me estaban esperando allí. Corrieron hacia mí cuando salí del coche, nuestros saludos fueron rápidos y lo mismo las disculpas, Hotaru fue la primera en hablar.

"¿Dónde está Hyuuga?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Se suponía que iba a estar aquí?" dijo Sumire, la chica con un pelo de algas verdes con permanente pedido. Hotaru le dio un codazo y ella puso los ojos.

"Lo siento, Natsume dijo que tenía algo que hacer y se fue." Dijo Sumire.

"Oh." Yo le respondí: No me di cuenta que me dio de una mirada triste hasta que uno de mis amigos lo señalaron.

"Mira hacia abajo. ¿Estás bien, Mikan -chan?" Anna, mi amiga de pelo rosa preguntó, iba a responder pero...

"Ella definitivamente no está bien, Anna." Dijo Sumire.

"Sumire es correcto. Mikan se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos." dijo Nonoko, mi amiga de pelo azul marino.

"¿Qué quiere decir 'por fin', Nonoko?" Yo pregunté extrañada.

"Hemos estado observándote todo este tiempo, Mikan. Ne ~ Hotaru?" Dijo Nonoko.

"Y en esos años que te veíamos, nos dimos cuenta de mucho. Incluso sus sentimientos por Natsume." Añadió Hotaru.

"Queríamos preguntarle al respecto, pero siempre mantenemos la expresión como desea mantener a ti mismo. Sus problemas, quiero decir." Dijo Anna.

"También le dimos la soledad y lo hicimos todo sólo para que se sienta menos sola." Dijo Nonoko.

"Siempre nos propusimos visitar el estadio no por la razón por la que queremos ver Natsume." Sumire confesó.

"Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Y cómo puede usted decir que me ha gustado Natsume durante mucho tiempo ya?" Yo pregunté.

"Cada vez que estamos en el estadio, sus ojos siempre quedarán a la deriva a su dirección." Dijo Nonoko.

"En nuestras clases, ustedes dos en ocasiones se convertían en parejas y, a veces incluso en tareas de clase." Anna añadió.

"Siempre salimos a ser, ¿ya sabes por qué? Porque le daría un desmayo todavía su sonrisa verdadera." Dijo Sumire.

"Queríamos verte sonreír esa sonrisa más." Hotaru terminado.

"¿Así que todos esos formas de fan fueron actos? ¿Y estaban haciendo todos aquellos para mí?"

"Sí." Ellos respondieron a coro. A lo largo de ellos sabían que yo pensaba que no le importaba en absoluto. Ellos estaban haciendo lo mejor para mí. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas.

"Lo siento, lo siento. Debería haber confiado en ustedes más y no debería haber guardado todo mi dolor en mí." Las lagrimas no se detenían, tenia que desahogarme.

"Está bien, Mikan. Entendemos. Usted no quería ser una carga para nosotros. Hotaru nos dijo todo, ¿Podemos cortar todo esto de llorar y tener un abrazo de grupo?" Sumire interrumpió. Me reí ante el comentario de Sumire y también lo hizo el resto. Nos fundimos en un abrazo de grupo.

"Debemos parar ahora si no queremos llegar tarde." Sumire cortó el momento. Los demás asintieron con la cabeza, ya que comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada. Hotaru y yo nos quedamos con los demás. Estaba a punto de seguir a los demás cuando Hotaru tiró de mi mano. Tenía una cara seria cuando me volví hacia ella.

"¿Va a reunirse con él?" Ella preguntó.

"Todavía no puedo." Yo le respondí con tristeza.

"Está bien." Dijo luego caminó hacia la entrada. La seguí en silencio. Cuando abrí la puerta lo vi allí con sus amigos. Parecía estar bien. Echó un vistazo a mi, pero desvió la mirada casi de inmediato. La clase comenzó, toda la tarde, yo estaba tranquila hasta que mi hermano vino a recogerme. Yo estaba tranquila en el coche, y mi hermano decidió guardar silencio todo el tiempo. Cuando llegamos a casa, mis padres estaban allí. Yo no quise comer la cena, pero mi mamá cocinaba y yo no quería hacerla sentir mal. Comí en silencio y me disculpé para retirarme a la soledad de mi habitación después de eso. Me bañe y me fui a la cama. Durante unos minutos, no pude dormir. Pensé acerca de los acontecimientos recientes y me di cuenta de muchas cosas. Después de tanto pensamiento, mis ojos se decidieron a traicionarme y cerraron.

**¿Qué tengo que hacer?**

**¿No hay otro camino bueno para elegir?**

**Yo había podido darme cuenta de un montón de cosas de antemano. ¿Lo que hay que hacer para traer de vuelta todo?**

* * *

**N: Primero que todo agradezco a FrozenCrimsonCroissant-san por permitirme traducir su historia y segundo que todo les agradezco a ustedes por leerla.**

**K: Adios**


End file.
